


Carter's Notes About a Blob Named Jimmy

by GrayK



Series: Light The Way (Working Title) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayK/pseuds/GrayK
Summary: Carter goes to train with Toby and Max and finds a mysterious white blob and decide to write down everything he discovers.
Series: Light The Way (Working Title) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Carter's Notes About a Blob Named Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory for Jimmy as well as to test my abillity to write.

I was training with Max and Toby today in the forest and I saw something strange, <strike>actually after everything that’s going on with Toby is it really that strange?</strike> so I bought a new journal just to write down my discoveries about this thing.

After I got my powers Toby took Max and I to the forest to train with them for what felt like hours, after my first few practice shots I felt a little tired and asked Toby if I could go for a walk to try and reinvigorate myself and he said yes, but to be careful so I went on my way through the foliage for about 15 minutes and I found this, thing?

I’m not too sure what exactly it was but it was definitely a living thing. It was white blob of some kind?

It didn’t have a face or any defining features other than “white blob” so I can’t describe it too well, but I froze upon seeing it.  
It approached me slowly as if it was curious, and out of fear I let out some of my powers, after seeing some water drip from my hands it stopped and left as fast(?) as it could.  
Still shaken up I went back to Toby and Max, who were waiting for me to get back so we could all leave together.

I didn’t tell the others about the thing I found because I felt bad for scaring it off and was afraid that they would do something to the thing if they found it, well Max more than Toby, he wouldn’t have cared that much, but knowing Max she would have tried to find it and fling fire at it for scaring me.

After we left the forest and parted ways for the afternoon, I wanted to make it up to the blob, so I went to the art supply store and brought and white mask for painting on and headed back into the forest where I had found the blob and dropped off the mask in hopes that it would find it (which in retrospect wasn’t my smartest idea) and headed home.  
I wonder if I’ll ever run into the blob again.

Well I need to give it a name, can’t just keep calling “The Blob” now can I?

What about Jimmy, that sounds like a nice name, and if I’m talking to the others, I can bring up Jimmy without them getting suspicious.  
This might come back to bite me, but I think that Jimmy can’t be all that bad, I mean it was scared of me, me of all people! It can’t be that bad.

I hope I can be friends with Jimmy, that’s if it isn’t hostile anyway.

Let’s see what more I can learn.

~Carter


End file.
